


in conclusion

by ohtempora



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtempora/pseuds/ohtempora
Summary: “So,” Colin says. “You know, I must ask.”Penelope smiles at him. “Of course,” she says. “I await your question. With the truest anticipation, even."“My new book," he continues. "I must know what Lady Whistledown would think of it.”
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 409
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	in conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ljparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/gifts).



“So,” Colin says. He’s holding  _ An Englishman in Italy  _ in his big palms. They are to go on sale at the beginning of the next week, and he’s been both nervous and excited; while he showed drafts to his siblings, no one other than the Bridgertons and Penelope know about the book. “You know, I must ask.”

Penelope smiles at him. She’s quite comfortable on the couch, increasing enough to be ungainly, and it’s clear he’s happy to put on a show for her. “Of course,” she says. “I await your question. In fact, I await it with the truest anticipation.

He scoffs — “Sarcasm, wife— ” but he is smiling. “My new book. I must ask what the esteemed Lady Whistledown would think of it.”

“Ah.” Penelope sits up as much as she is able. The baby should come in a month, give or take, and she and Colin both are hoping for a girl. After a rough few first months, her pregnancy has been smooth. Colin was worried - it was sweet, even if he hovered unbearably. “Well, I did edit it, so you have an idea of my thoughts.” 

Colin looks at her through dark lashes. “As Penelope Featherington Bridgerton, yes.” The sound of her new name is still a delight. Penelope is mostly used to being addressed as Mrs. Bridgerton - in stores, and when she is called upon, though her closest and dearest use her first name - but the full one flows so nicely. She cannot think she will ever tire of hearing it. “But presume you were still publishing. I, too, publish  _ An Englishman in Italy _ . You get your hands on this tome and of course, read it as soon as you can.” He waves the book again. “Am I wrong to think a report would end up in Whistledown’s paper, two days hence?”

“I am not so fast a reader,” she protests. “But you’re right, Colin. Lady Whistledown always liked you, and I’m sure she would like your book, any sharp comments she may have made about your absences from the country aside.”

“Ah, yes.” Colin chuckles. They did travel, to visit Francesca in Scotland for a time, and to visit some of the places he wrote about. They then went to the Alps, but returned rather hastily to England once it became apparent that the two of them would, in some time, become three. She is not sure how they’ll manage travel with an infant, but hopefully they will find out. Her husband continues: “I suspect that she had ulterior motives there.”

“Perhaps.” Penelope smiles up at him. “There were so few interesting men, you see. And there were so few who were kind.”

He comes and sits by her, so he can wrap an arm around her shoulder and she can lean against him. He kisses her forehead, her cheeks; she’ll never tire of this, she thinks. Colin wants her all the time, even if they aren’t actively engaged in conversation. He seeks her out, sits in rooms with her, asks her opinion. He touches her like she is the most beautiful woman in England. 

“Anyway,” he says. “The review.”

She takes a moment to think. It’s hard, after so many months, to slip back into the Whistledown façade. Penelope  _ was  _ her, but she’s not anymore: Whistledown was both a part of her and necessarily separate. She knows Colin understands that now. “I think,” she begins. “It would have gone something like this.  _ Matchmaking mamas are stunned — for Colin Bridgerton has written a book! _ ”

“Always the matchmaking mamas,” he says. “I cannot escape them, even as a happily married man.”

“It’s true, they are inevitable.  _ Published on Monday _ , An Englishman in Italy _ discusses his travels of the past years. One might remember Mr. Bridgerton’s tendency to leave London at the drop of a hat for more exotic destinations — This Author has certainly remarked upon his absence many times! _ ”

“And now I know why.”

Penelope elbows him. “Hush. Let me see. I would have had to hide from Mama I was reading it, I’m certain, but I hid my writing from her as well.  _ This Author has chronicled the activities of the  _ ton  _ for a decade, but has not yet had occasion to review any writing other than This Author’s own.  _ Some of those earlier ones, I really could have used an editor.”

“You were seventeen.”

“Yes, yes, but still.  _ And yet, Mr. Bridgerton’s writings are sharp, observant, and funny. One feels as if they, too, are in Italy with Mr. Bridgerton - viewing the wonders of Ancient Rome, trying the cuisine, and speaking with the locals. Perhaps Mr. Bridgerton has put his time away from society to good use after all _ .” She looks down at the book. “I’m glad I got to read it first.”

Colin turns his head so they can kiss, chaste at first, and then deeper. When he pulls away he needs a moment to catch his breath, then says, “For the rest of my life, you’ll get to read anything I write first. Always.”

“Well,” Penelope says. She needs a moment herself. “Then I promise the same.” Her novel is half-formed ideas, right now, decided-upon happy ending aside. But when she has a draft she will hand that over to Colin and await his feedback. “And perhaps one day we will write something together.”

“A fearsome team, the two of us.” He looks down at the book. “I have proof already. I could not have done this without your encouragement.” 

“Everyone will love it, Colin.” 

“I hope so.” 

She leans in so they can kiss again, not sure that words will make more of a difference. When the book is available in stores, then everyone will begin to see what she sees - that there’s more to Colin than his charm and his smile. 

“And when you publish your novel,” Colin says, nodding towards the papers stacked on her desk. “What would Whistledown say about that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The overripe citrus fruit is a writer, perhaps. She has squeezed out something notable at last.” Penelope laughs at him. “A very literary couple, we are.”

“Soon we three,” Colin says, and Penelope laughs again.

“Yes,” she says. “Soon we three.” 


End file.
